


A tumble before a cuddle

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accident, Caring, F/M, Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90





	A tumble before a cuddle

4.00pm  
You were due to pick up Luci soon after you left her at Lucia's earlier today. Lucia was keen to spoil her precious granddaughter on her day off and offered to mind her for a few hours. She had planned to make cupcakes and watch movies while you could treat yourself. You decided instead to catch up with neglected housework and laundry. You had just returned home from shopping for groceries when it was time to cross town to collect Luci. The elevator was still broken from this morning and this would be the third time you would be tackling the nine flights of stairs. You changed your shoes before grabbing your keys and shutting the door behind you. You jogged down the steps, your bag hitting against your legs as you almost made it to the bottom. 

It happened so fast that you could barely recount how it occurred afterwards. You must have treaded on your laces as your foot caught and sent you tumbling down the last three flights of stairs. You shielded your head with your arms as you fell, subjecting your elbows and knees to the worst bangs against the banister. You saw yourself approaching the ground floor fast so you held out your hands to break the fall on the hard tiles. In the process you hit the back of your skull against the bottom step and your vision blurred. You landed on the floor with a loud thump which alerted the security guard at the front desk. 

You heard hurried footsteps coming towards you and a voice, “Are you ok ma'am? Ma'am? Are you hurt?” You felt hands on your shoulders as you tried to sit up but you felt too dizzy. Your eyelids felt heavy and the lights faded into black. 

6.15pm  
You squinted your eyes against bright lights as you tried to open them. You could hear talking all around you and people in scrubs dashing around the cubicles. You tried to sit up but a piercing pain from inside your head halted you and made you groan in pain. Suddenly a hand grabbed yours and a figure stood over you, easing the pain by blocking the overhead lights. You felt a kiss on your forehead and your hair being combed back. You tried to bat them away but you were too weak. 

“Shhhh just rest carino, just rest.”

You knew that voice. It was smooth and calming. You looked up but your sight was still fuzzy. You blinked a few times to clear your vision but to no avail. You felt a hand stroking your arm gently and fixing a plastic band around your wrist.

“Do you feel any pain?”

That voice again.

“My head..” you mumbled, finding it difficult to find the words. “My eyes..” you rubbed them furiously. The soft hand stopped you.

“Doctors think its most likely a concussion and you might have stunned your eyesight.”

“What?” You were confused.

“You fell down the apartment stairs. Thank God you didn't have Luci with you.”

“Who?” Your mind was too slow to think. The hand on yours tightened.

“I'm going to find a doctor, I'm very concerned about you now.”

The voice left your side but you could hear it in the background, talking with other voices that were coming closer.

“Mrs Barba I'm one of the ER doctors, can I ask you a few questions?”

You didn't respond, you began too focused on the black spots in your sight.

“Can you tell me what day it is?”

“April.”

“What day ma'am?”

You tried to find the answer. “Christmas.”

A murmur of voices. Then, “What's your name ma'am?”

You shrugged your shoulders and starting rubbing your eyes again. “Are your eyes bothering you?” A flashlight was then pointed in your eyeball, making you squirm with pain. More muttering of the voices. You heard the words 'CT scan', 'medication' and 'blood'. It became quiet again as you felt a pair of lips against your cheek.

“You'll be ok, you'll be ok” that voice whispered in your ear as you became drowsy. You felt yourself drifting to sleep as a band around your arm tightened and a needle was stuck in your vein.

9.05pm  
Hours later you were conscious and alert. Your sight had cleared so you could see you were in hospital with an IV in your arm. You realised the voice was Rafael's, who had been by your side since you had been admitted. The security guard at the apartment had called him as soon as he recognised you on the floor. You were taken by ambulance to the emergency room where doctors first diagnosed you with simple concussion. After Rafael became worried by your confusion, you had been sent for a scan which showed a high level of swelling. They then injected you with steroids to rapidly decrease the pressure building between your brain and skull. This was causing both the confusion and your blurred vision, which improved dramatically once the drugs starting taking effect.

As you waited for the doctors to check on you again and hopefully let you go, you watched Rafael as he hovered beside you. He appeared calm but you knew inside he was anxious. His hair was out of place from his normal coiff and he bit his lips. He kept fiddling with his sleeves and coat as he constantly ran his eyes over you, checking for more injuries. You had bad bruises on your knees and your back but nothing broken. You suddenly remembered,

“Luci!!” You felt your breath quickening, the pain in your head starting to come back again.

He rushed instantly to reassure you,

“It's ok, she's still with Mami. Don't stress yourself, you need to rest your head.” He pecked the skin between your eyebrows tenderly. “You gave yourself quite a whack.”

You laughed weakly, “I don't do things by half, do I?”

“No, you certainly don't” he snorted.

You could feel his relief that you had recovered your senses. You hoped he could take you home soon to your comfy bed. “Can we go now?” You pleaded softly with your eyes, knowing that Rafael would do all he could to fulfill your wish.

“I'll go ask” he kissed your lips before disappearing down the corridor. You moved your legs, feeling the aches and stiffness in the bones. You weren't looking forward to trying to stand and walk. Before you knew it, Rafael was rushing back to you. 

“Good news, we can leave once they give you a final check and write your prescriptions.”

“Good” you reached out to hold his hand and he took it instantly, kissing the back of yours as he looked out for the doctors. 

12.05am  
You were getting out of the cab at your building, Rafael helping you onto the pavement. Inside the foyer, you saw the security guard. He grinned broadly when he saw you hobbling towards him. He hugged you as you thanked him for his help.

“I'm just happy you're well ma'am. Gave me a terrible fright.”

Rafael shook his hand in appreciation before aiding you to the elevator that was now repaired. You leaned against his arm on the ride up, praying you'd make it to the apartment before your knees gave up. Each step was slow and awkward. He opened the door and walked you to the sofa before returning to close it. 

“What do you want to eat?” you heard him calling out to you. 

You shook your head as he joined you on the couch, “I just want to go to bed.”

He frowned, “You should eat something, you need nutrients to heal.”

You disagreed, “Please, I want to rest my head on a fluffy soft pillow.” You begged, “Please Rafi..”

He smirked at you calling him Rafi. You only did that when you really wanted your way. He rolled his eyes as he stood up from you, “Well come on then.”

12.25am  
You were perched on the edge on the bed slowly removing your clothes with his help. You let him roll your jeans down your legs as you tried unsuccessfully to fling your tshirt off. He saw you struggle so he guided your arms out separately first before removing it over your head. He left you to fetch your nightclothes behind you. You didn't miss the gasp he let out when he saw your back. 

“Is it that bad?”

He clicked his tongue, “All I can say is you're very lucky there's no broken bones.”

You nodded passively as you unhooked your bra and let him slip the soft shirt on you. He rested his hands on your hips. You traced the deep worry lines across his forehead with your finger as he asked,

“Do you want a pair of bottoms?”

“No my knickers will do.”

He feigned disappointment, “Pity. I was looking forward to taking them off too.”

You hit his chest as hard as you could as he sniggered to himself. “Rafael Barba you demon!”

His laughs continued even as he helped you lay back. He tucked the sheets and duvet around you and fluffed up the pillows. You pulled him down to you so you could show him your gratitude. He moaned at the feel of your lips against his. He kissed the tip of your nose before backing away to let you rest.

“Where's Luci?”

“Mami's going to keep her for the night. She said she's glued to some film on the tv.”

You felt your eyes bobbing with sleep. The mattress evened out as Rafael got up and turned out the light.

1.50am  
You woke to an arm around your waist and a delicious smell. You turned over to find Rafael sitting beside you, gazing down on you so lovingly it was making you blush.

“What is it?” your throat was hoarse and dry.

He kissed your sweaty forehead, “I made you some soup.”

Your lips curved upwards, “You did?”

He hummed in response and pulled back the covers so you could sit up. You shivered as the warmth of the duvet was replaced by cold air. He pressed a tall cup into your hand. You almost drooled as the waft of the soup hit your nose. 

“I put it in a mug to make it easier for you.”

He said it so nonchalantly but you knew he had thought this through meticulously. You took a sip as he layered your lap with napkins. It was gorgeous, a perfect blend of spices in a creamy soup with bitesized chicken pieces. You couldn't hold back your approval.

“It's beautiful Rafael.”

You swore his chest puffed out just a little. He pointed to a small plate of bread cut into fingers,

“Easy for dipping.” he commented.

You took a piece and soaked it in the soup eagerly. “You must love me loads.”

You looked up to see his expression turn serious, “I do.” He put a hand on your knee. “I love you so much.”

You set down your mug of half eaten soup on the sidetable and used your hands on his shoulders as support so you could shuffle closer towards him, ignoring the pain.

“I'm sorry to scare you today” you told him as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your face inches from his. 

He met your gaze, “You're ok, that's all that matters now.”

You nodded, watching the green in his eyes lighten in colour. “Oh and I threw out those shoes.”

“Rafael!” you protested, “I love those trainers, they're so comfortable!”

“They almost killed you.”

“A tad dramatic, don't you think?”

He wouldn't give in, “They're gone.”

You sulked. He laughed at your pouty mouth and glided his finger along your lower lip.

“Eres muy preciosa.” 

You instantly forgave him for dumping your favourite shoes.  
“Come to bed” you wanted him to hold you after such a horrible day.

“Si Mrs Barba” he teased you, ripping off his shirt and trousers and joining you under the covers.


End file.
